


Serene

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Familiar [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Just slow; gentle smut, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Soft Love, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), hybrid babies, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: 「You’re bad, Eddie.“I know that, darlin'.”」Eddie loves seeing his symbiote carry his child.





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calesvol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/gifts), [D-Erm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D-Erm).
  * Inspired by [I Got The Deepest Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962858) by [Calesvol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol). 



> going through some writers block, but i went back and read fics (check out calis please, they have the good bottom v kush) and d-erm blessed me with some wonderful picture of the symbabe.
> 
> there's a scene that's based off one of D-erm's picture <3

Twisting talons against Eddie’s hair, the Kylntar scraped downwards and watched the expression of content filter between the other’s face.

     Though, they don’t really want to _speak_ , not with words anyways. They use colors, the soft images of a warm bed, the comfort of the sheets that were never enough of a barrier when Eddie’s mouth presses firm against their shimmering skin. The idea is enough to make Eddie pause, the allure of a bed better than the uncomfortable position on the worn, old couch that’s seen better days.

   His fingers are pressing against a keyboard, steady beats regardless of his gaze flickering upwards to the symbiote whose peering at him with a tilted head. It’s just the silence, a comfortable moment between the two regardless of how anyone else would see it. Eddie’s face is carefully blank, stoic between each repeated beat of keys being smashed against with calloused fingers and the symbiote doesn’t let up their touches, the scratching of their claws down the others head and then Eddie sighs. His shoulders fall, the angle of his head falls backwards; the symbiote duck to swipe an affectionate tongue across Eddie’s neck, trilling just as happily when Eddie laughs like there’s a joke shared between them.

 “Mm, I know, you want to get on the bed.” Eddie says then, answering a silent whine, when his Other slumps against him, a trembling form that’s excitement and need all at once. Hungry for _affection_ , for _Eddie_ , and the touches shared under the covers. Their body is pressing flush onto their Hosts, the whites of curved eyes widening. Their hand reaches for their Love, against a strong wrist to pull it towards their belly. It’s larger than it was a month ago, their stomach is taut around the bulge, firm to protect the hybrid growing and Eddie soothingly rubs along the curve.

 ** _Strong._** They say, as Eddie looks down, fondness has him smiling, a gentleness to his actions whilst he kept rubbing,

“Yeah.” The sound of his voice is distant, like he’s dazed. Enraptured by the sight, the tangle of his fingers between his Other’s claws when they slip between his palm. The symbiote was in bliss, the pregnancy wasn’t all too natural for either of their species, the effects included hungers that weren’t easily sated, emotions so high, the chemicals from Eddie’s brain _never enough_ but chocolates and raw steaks curved some hunger. They felt possessive too, lustful and eager for their Love in all manners of the sense.

  There’s another silence, the tilt of Eddie’s head as the symbiote watched him. His pupils blown wide with the suggestion of arousal, and their tongue flicks outwards. Eddie’s gaze follows, the quirk of his mouth has the symbiote mewling, reaching for Eddie’s scalp again to gingerly scratch.

  **You’re _bad_ , Eddie. **

****“I know that, darlin'.” Eddie mumbles, trailing his fingers down the others stomach, causing the symbiote to tremble, raking harder between blond locks and Eddie shudders. By now, he’s stopped typing against the laptop, has pushed it to the side so he could pull the symbiote onto his lap. They follow easily, fluid in motion as their thighs move to settle over the others. They felt warm, craving that same heat but they want the _bed_ , the cushion of pillows and Eddie makes a hum sound, “oh no, _no_ , love. We can do it here too.”

   **Carrying spawn but getting told to be fucked on the _couch_. Terrible Eddie. **They sound irritated, even though the idea of being held down makes them excited, their sex slicking with heat as Eddie leans back, watching them with dark blue eyes and a grin on his face. Hands are gripping at their hips, digging into malleable flesh, thumb pressing and rubbing circles like it’s meant to sooth them, but all it does is make the Kylntar growl, deep in their throat.

  “You like being told what to do.” Eddie shrugs, as if it’s all he needs to say, even when one of his hands raise, grasping at the parting jaw and his fingers graze along the sharps of teeth. They still then, slightly afraid of biting down and cutting into the others skin, but then Eddie presses against the tip, not hard but enough to make the symbiote tremble, like they’re being tested. Predatory urges dwindled between hormones and hungers from their current ‘spawning’. Their tongue slides out, slick with their brand of saliva and they lap against the others digit, the taste of his body’s oils relax something deep in them. Maybe the spawn, or the Other's craving for their host, maybe _both_.

  Though they don't speak, Eddie seems to understand them, even as his hands grabs their tongue, making the symbiote sob out a sound of shock and pleasure, body tensing as their host tugs the slicked appendage, head tilted to press his mouth against their tongue and—

   **Eddie—!**

“Mm, I know, love. You like that, yeah?” His voice is back to a low hum throaty and deep with arousal as he shifts, releasing their tongue so the symbiote could retract it back into their mouth, whining deep as Eddie’s arms are against them firmly now, he’s _moving_ , holding them close as he rising, going towards the bedroom as his mouth pushes against theirs. The symbiote mewls, heavenly sounds of euphoria filling the air, their hosts _mind_ , as they squirm and beg for the budding heat to be _released_. Their body was too warm, the touches soothing but it’s not until they’ve been pushed against the bed, the fuzzy sheets of a blanket rubbing against their back that the kylntar spreads their legs willingly. Eddie groans at the sight, the trembling form wracked with arousal, the slick of their orifice spilling onto sheets. “ _Oh_.”

  **Eddie, please.** They whine, reaching out for Eddie, as if he was an anchor between the waves of erotic fevor. **Want to feel _connected_.**

“Yes, love.” Eddie’s slipping off his briefs then, the tug of his tanktop following after like he was stuck between doing so or not, but then he presses a knee onto the bed, careful movements but his hand reached for the symbiote and they slide talons between Eddie’s fingers, clasping palms together for a brief moment. Love fills them, the sweetness enough to make their mouth water, their tongue droop from their open mouth.

  Eddie’s cock breaches them then, no hesitance, has the symbiote tensing, growling out their Hosts name wantonly, rippling with lust as Eddie pulls his hand back from theirs, which is fine, it allows them to grab his shoulders, stare at the expressions of pleasure as Eddie gripped the sheet above them, his other hand tugs back at their tongue, wrapping around his palm and they can’t decide what feels better. The pressure on their tongue, the push of Eddie’s cock into them, maybe just the way Eddie’s face looked when he rutted into them with wild abandon. Their eyes fall, sliding shut, lost in euphoria and then Eddie shudders into them releasing their tongue so he could kiss them as he came. Heat filled their sex, so suddenly they can’t react with a whined call of their Love. He shallow thrusts into them, rocking forward until his shoulders are trembling with effort, until the kisses are softer, yet sloppy; until they clenche and spasm, orgasming around Eddie’s cock. Eddie pulls out only then, sliding out of his Beloved with a groan.

  The symbiote is shaking, the ache in their chest too much. **_Love you eddie_** , they manage, voice low, faded and drowsy from the endorphins in their hosts system, seeping into them. Eddie laughs, settling back onto his knees and he grabs their knees, sliding down to their thighs and he spreads them wide. The Other grumbles, reaching to shield themselves but then Eddie shakes his head, pausing the alien whose response is to turn away, bashful as if they were _new_ to sex, to Eddie’s needs and kinks and then Eddie pushes a palm against their sex, rubbing against them gently. It shudders, feeling their loves seed trickle downwards isn’t pleasing, so they hastily attempt to stop it, to ease the sudden ache of loneliness but Eddie stops them with a gentle,

“No, darlin’.”

**Eddie.**

“Shh, I’m just lookin’. You’re beautiful.”

 **Eddie, if I don’t stop it from coming out, you’re going to regret it.** The threat is clear, enough to make Eddie _laugh_ , like it’s a damned joke and the symbiote hisses at him with frustration, tugging at the sheets to hide their lower extremities. They would seep back into their host, but in their current state, it left them _uncomfortable_ , on both ends.

 “I know, I _know_ , it’s a kink thing.”

They respond with a huff, tugging the blanket off so Eddie could see the evidence of sex.


End file.
